felisfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Xano
Xano The Xano (Zah-no) is the second species released on Felisfire, after the Felidae. Along with the Felidae, they were the only species available during the site's alpha testing phase. The Xano was first introduced in July 2010, being species #2 in the demo feature. Xano are somewhere between Igneii and Iuridons in size. The largest may be somewhat taller than an Iuridon, and are usually greater in overall body length, but they are much less massive, with narrow serpentine bodies. They are one of the three wingless species and because of this cannot fly. They have a somewhat mane-like crest of long feathers on the back of their head and neck and running down the lower back to the base of the tail, as well as extending from their elbows. Two feathers with long shafts extend from just below the ears to dangle next to the hips. Xanos are long, thin and agile. The Xano Egg is one of two limited availability eggs, the other being the Aurae's. Traditionally a single Xano Egg is obtained by completing your collection. During special events such as sales or holidays they may be sold or given away as a prize, such as the yearly returning Black Friday sale. The Xano Egg is (traditionally) one of the most expensive items on the site - when wanting to create a Xano custom, players may opt for alternative ways of creating one by using another species' egg and using candies and discs to change its genotype/phenotype. Breeding & Dominance Dominance wise Xanos are the rarest breed. For the vast majority of the site's history, however, the Iuridon had been rarer (see below) due to a bug and so the site has a lot of Iuridon recessive Xanos (and Xano recessive Iuridons). Currently, any bred Xanos cannot have a recessive gene, as they are the most recessive species (unless a candy is used to add one). They have a gestation period of 11 days. The Xano is a rare breed, and so are included in yoo-voo's. They are not available in the lab changer or transformation potions. History Like the Felidae before it and the Aquus after it, the Xano was redrawn during the early days of Felisfire. The original Xano site art was much smaller and stockier than the current art, with stumpy legs and very curly torso. The old site art resembled a Chinese-style Dragon. Aside from the reposition of the body and fixing the proportions of body parts, the only real changes to the Xano anatomy are the addition of two tendrils tipped in feathers and the removal of the feathers from the back legs. The Xano was always intended to be the rarest breed from its introduction, reflected in the rareness of its eggs (until the introduction of Shuckbuddies, only the very expensive advanced species discs could be used to change the genotype of a custom or any other feli to Xano). When the Iuridon was released in Spring 2011 though, the Xano was pushed to second-rarest breed in the dominance chart due to a long standing bug. Just after the release of the Aurae in late December 2014, Xano and Iuridon dominance was swapped around to make Xanos once again the rarest of all feli thanks to the work of the site coder, Lyro. Because during the majority of the site's existence, Iuridons were rarer than Xanos, there are many Iuridon recessive Xanos on the site, as well as a disproportionate amount of Iuridons with Xano parents that do not carry a recessive gene. Category:Released Species